Raditz Gets a love story too! Raditz's Love story
by NamekGirls
Summary: ALERT! OLD! Go to the Forbidden love story to read it revised**
1. Chapter One Diamond

Chapter One: Diamond

Raditz knew this day would come, he just didn't know when, didn't know how. his life was taken by the hand of his brother, Kakorat. As he stared up into the blinding sun, loosing his life, he knew he would be walking towards the gates of hell in just a matter of time.

Raditz was considered an Elite, since his mother was nothing but connections with the Queen and King of Planet Vegeta. He had to keep quiet about his father being Bardock, though many of the young men knew, and harassed Raditz like no other.

Not only did Raditz have to take the heat of being the son of a low class solider, but he also had to take the heat of his mother's position of an Elite, and how he get everything so easily. He knew his father was not a low class, but a very strong man, for that fact, and looked up to him quite a bit.

Raditz, of the age eighteen attended the School of future soldiers of Frieza, Frieza's Academy. Where they trained hard, studied hard, and were brain washed into thinking Frieza was the greatest and mightiest being of all.

But there was an upside to going to school. Raditz enjoyed being with his best friend, Diamond. A Saiyan girl, the daughter of Fasha.

Raditz walked into a training hall on his own, for he didn't like being with people. And began to workout, like he always did after school.

Pushing himself up and down off the ground, sweat poured down his face as he panted heavily. "Seven hundred and one—seven hundred and two." Raditz counted as he did seven hundred push-ups. His muscles bulging from his skin, and his chest even more sore the next time he lowered himself. "Seven hundred and fifteen---"

Raditz lost his concentration as he heard the door of the Training hall open. His chest fell to the ground, and his arms felt like wet, weakened noodles. His eyes looked over in that direction, too sore to get up, he saw pink saiyan combat books walking his way. He noticed them and rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Hey Diamond." He said as she knelt down beside him.

"Don't you think you work yourself out enough everyday? Give yourself a break!" Diamond was a very beautiful girl, and reminded him a lot of his mother. Her skin dark and her body slim but built. He girly pink saiyan armor, for she had no problem flaunting her feminism. Her tail around her waist and her hair long and soft and pulled back into a neat braid. Her eyes were grey unlike the rest of the saiyans.

Raditz rolled over on his back, the tile nice and cold on his hot sweaty body. He panted heavily and replied. "I have to train. Everyone only thinks I got partnered up with Vegeta and Nappa because of my mom. I have to prove that isn't the case." He sat up and looked at her light eyes.

"Well—" Diamond sat down and crossed her legs and stared at Raditz intensely. "Didn't you get that position because of your mother?"

"Well duh! But no one needs to know that DIAMOND!" he responded sarcastically and hit her shoulder.

Diamond let out a small laugh then eyed him up and down. "I think you've done enough. Maybe I should walk you home."

Raditz rolled his eyes then began to stand on his feet, when suddenly he lost his balance and fell to his knees and hands once again. Raditz laughed at his legs giving out and looked up at Diamond. "I guess that would be nice." Replied Raditz then once again tried to get up. He slowly walked over to his armor and placed it on his bare sweaty chest.

He wiped his face and walked towards Diamond as she wrapped her hands around his one large arm. "You don't always have to worry about me." He said as they exited the building, he had then realized how dark it had become.

"It's my job to worry." She said walking arm and hand with him down the street. "So, I got my first mission, I leave tomorrow morning." She said a bit excited for she had never been departed.

"Really? That sounds good. Let me know how that goes." Said Raditz as he stood before the building he lived in. "I better get inside, my extra pregnant mom is probably going to be mad that I'm home so late."

"Is it Bardock's?" Asked Diamond, letting go of his arm and looking up at him.

Raditz nodded and placed his finger over his lips. "Shhh, yes." He knew no one could know, since his father was a low class.

Diamond nodded. "You secret is safe with me." She replied, then waved to Raditz as he walked inside his building.

Raditz slowly awoke that morning, knowing he didn't have to go to school that day was a relief. He was somewhat cold, for the seasons were changing on Vegeta. Raditz grabbed his armor and put it on, then looked at the clock to see that Diamond should have already arrived.

So quietly, without waking his mother, Raditz snuck out of the building and swiftly walked to the docking bay.

When he got their he saw her crew, which consisted of four young men his age and herself. Though Raditz didn't see her. Walking towards him was one of her crew member and Raditz stopped before him. "Where's Diamond?" He asked looking at the short pudgy saiyan man.

"She was hurt during our mission, she is in the medical facility." He said looking up at Raditz.

Raditz heart sunk in his stomach. He stopped breathing for a moment. He could only imagine what had happened to her. Was she only hurt, or is she on her deathbed?

Without hesitation, Raditz ran past the fat crew member and headed down the medical hallway. There he saw a nurse and he stopped her suddenly. "Do you know where---a patient named Diamond ---is--? Raditz panted heavily while asking.

The nurse looked up at him. "Yes Diamond." She turned around and pointed down the hallway. "She is the last door on your left." She smiled to him, and then he took off without thanking her. He made it to the door and walked in. There he saw Diamond sitting on the edge of the medical bed. Her chest and torso bandaged in gauze. But she was alright.

She stared at Raditz and tried to force a smile, but felt to disappointed to be happy in any sort of way.

Raditz slowly walked in as she put her armor back on over her chest. Raditz looked at her eyes, he knew she had to have been crying. "Are you alright?" Raditz asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Diamond stared down at her saiyan boots and shook her head. "I was ambushed by the inhabitance of the planet we attacked. I was instantly knocked out. Waking up here is the only thing I remember." She said in a deep sigh.

"It's alright Diamond, we all have out off days, even me." Raditz tried to reassure her.

"I was demoted to the low class. I am now a low class saiyan." Diamond wiped her eyes. Raditz couldn't believe what he had heard. One mistake, and she loses her status. He began to think maybe he could put in a good word to the king since his mother was so close to them.

"I understand—if you can't see me anymore." She said.

Raditz shook his head and pulled her into a hug. His heart beat fast for he had never been this close to her before. But he knew he needed to reassure her, that regardless, their friendship was strong, in more then one way.

In a bit of shock, Diamond felt her body become warm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you—" she whispered.

"I wont leave you, no matter what my league is." He said then removed his arms from her body. "Let's go get some food, treat is on me." He said reaching his hand out to her.

Diamond nodded and grabbed his hand.

Raditz knew he was suppose to meet up with Vegeta for lunch as well, he figured he could bring Diamond along, and it wouldn't be an issue. So Raditz walked with her till they came to the most common food court on the planet.

Raditz instantly saw Vegeta, for his hair was also hard to miss. Vegeta gave Raditz a glare; he had been waiting for a while.

Diamond saw from a distance one of her girl friends and waved. "I'll go save us a seat." Diamond said to Raditz. He nodded to her as she walked over to the table full of girls.

Raditz walked over to Vegeta. "About time!" Vegeta said waiting in line for some food

"Sorry" Said Raditz. "I had to take Care of things."

Vegeta grunted and ignored his pathetic excuse.

"So I want to take the next available mission Raditz. Is that alright?" Asked Vegeta. "Oh wait, I'm prince, I don't have to ask you. Alright we are going Raditz." Vegeta laughed hysterically then looked to see Raditz's head staring in another direction.

Vegeta turned to look, and then there he saw Diamond, talking among other girls. Some girls in yellow saiyan uniforms, some in red. They all were a lot more in fashion with their uniforms, while the men mostly wore black and blue. "Why don't you just make children with her already?!" Said Vegeta waiting in the food line.

Raditz looked back and Vegeta and rolled his eyes. "My mother would kill me."

"Why don't you have your mom buy her for you." Said a Saiyan two students ahead laughing.

Raditz clenched his teeth and balled up his fist.

"Ignore him Raditz." Said Vegeta as he grabbed a large Leg and bone from where the meat was. " So you have considered mating with this women?"

Raditz began to blush and looked down at Vegeta. "Uh, no uh—NO! What were you saying about this mission?" Raditz quickly changed the subject and grabbed some food, putting it on his plate.

"I was saying, I'd like to go on another one. Lord Frieza is going to give me a hard one." He laughed knowing nothing was hard for him. "Maybe your Girlfriend can come with." Vegeta said with sarcasm.

"She was demoted to a lower class." Raditz said with disappointment.

"Well, then you cant be seen talking to her now can you." Vegeta kept trying to look past everyone, wanting the line to hurry up. "This is preposterous!"

Raditz began to sigh, he felt like he was in his mother's shoes, in love with a low class saiyan, and had to now hide it from the world.


	2. Chapter Two Closer

Chapter Two: Closer  
Diamond took a bite of her food and then looked up to meet Raditz's dark eyes. She took in a deep sigh. "Well, I don't even know how to explain it. I guess I was doing just fine, and then one of the planet's inhabitance snuck up on me, and wounded me. I couldn't even go from there. I passed out, and the next thing I knew I was in the medical facility being bandaged." Diamond ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. " So stupid" she felt like an idiot, and then took another bite to eat.

"When is your next mission?" she asked putting down her silverware.

Raditz sighed hearing she was injured so early in the mission though Raditz smiled towards her "Along as your alright I guess that's what Counts eh?" he looked over to Diamonds eyes and blushed a bit, then hearing her ask when his next mission was he started to wonder, Nappa had said something about a Planet of Beings Named 'Kloigertz'. Raditz shrugged and said. "I think our next mission is Two Days away, maybe you can come with us if I ask Nappa to put in a good word." he smiled slightly

"Basically what we'll be doing is...well...We'll be going to Acquire a planet for Lord Frieza...it'll be the First time doing something like this for me...but I hear Vegeta and Nappa are really skilled at fighting so we should be alright if I'm not as skilled, Raditz Scratched the back of his head. After all the two he was paired with were Elite Saiyajins None the less, Raditz had always wanted to become an Elite Saiyajin to make his father proud.

Diamond smiled at Raditz for the offer. "Maybe I should heal a bit first before going on another mission. And I doubt I'll be allowed to fight with elites ever again." she replied and the then played with the food on her plate. She felt everything horrible about her mission mistake. So much she wanted comfort but she knew Raditz was not that type, and she tried to shake that Idea from her head.

Raditz looked up suddenly. He saw Frieza appear on TV above his head. It was the news that always played over and over again. "One day I Will leave this Dirty planet." He felt sickened by the sight of Frieza.

"Don't leave this planet, please, I don't know what I would do with----"Diamond stopped in the middle of her sentence. She didn't really want to give away any idea she had feeling for Raditz.

"Don't worry I was just trying to convince myself I would." obviously he didn't do it enough. "I'm Staying heh." he scratched the back of his head then blushed a little more. "I couldn't leave this Planet I couldn't leave my father alone, I cant even leave yo...I mean M..My..Mother" he looked away again.

Diamond then took a sigh then poked at some of her food. "How are things going with prince Vegeta?!" she smiled at him. "Are you guys getting along okay?" she asked, seeing them in line together earlier.

"I Suppose I get along well with them, but me being a Lower Class, Its Kind of Odd, they look down on me I would say." Raditz Sighed as he only wished he could get the respect of the elite and the Prince without his mother's help. Diamond new after his next mission, he'd get all the respect he needed.

"Speaking of the Devil." Said Diamond. Vegeta came and sat Next to Raditz suddenly with his plate of food.

Raditz looked over at him. "Not with your "Elite" Friends?"

"They want to train, I want to eat." Said the young Vegeta whose bangs hung in his face. He began to inhale his meat legs.

The girls at the table across from theirs began to giggle once Prince Vegeta sat down. Their group leader, Tiffany, gave Diamond a devilish smile. Diamond was looking for a fight. She never liked those Elite women, even when she was an Elite once herself.

Tiffany's uniform was purple, instead of pink like Diamonds. Diamond never liked her. The girl always seemed to be all over Raditz, but she could never tell if Raditz liked her back.

Sliding in next to Raditz, and another girl next to Vegeta, the girl looked at him and asked how he was doing in very flirtatious way. Diamond rolled her eyes and looked over at another table of young saiyan men.

Raditz noticed the Gang of upper class walking by, a female walking over, He Raised his eyebrow as this Girl had come to sit beside him, as she asked him how he was doing he simply replied with. "I Guess I'm alright. I help you?" he never knew any of the girls liked him, he would always play it cool and cold around some Of the Other Saiyajins, he looked to Daimond only to see she had gotten rather distant when this other female had come over to sit with Him.

Vegeta hit the back of Raditz's head. "Dumbass, you don't ask if she needs help, that's not how to talk to a girl." Vegeta rolled his eyes and paid no attention to the beautiful Saiyan women beside him. He continued to eat as she spoke.

Raditz Sighed looking to the Other Girl. "Why are you talking to me?" the Saiyajin kids behind Raditz and the Girl all raising their eyebrows and mumbling in confusion. "You never ever sat with me before or even talked to me, why start now?" Raditz was blind to even see the girl liked him before he was an elite. Diamond knew this.

He looked back to the group with a Serious look on his face, one kid replying with.

"Heh We Think its Cool you're on Prince Vegeta's Squad, We wanted to see if we could hang out with you." The seductive Tiffany wrapped her hands around Raditz's large Arm as one of the elite saiyan boys came over to the table.

Raditz Looked away from the girl and the Other Saiyajin males."Get lost." Raditz turned away. The one young Saiyajin gasped, as the others gave him a dirty look.

Vegeta glared at Raditz, for these were his people, his league. He wanted Raditz to go with it, but the stupid low class had to make him look bad. Vegeta got up and moved to another table. The girls following him in excitement.

"You think you're too good to hang around us huh!?" one shouted clenching his teeth.

Raditz Clenched his fists standing up walking over to what seemed to be the leading Elite class Saiyajin of this little group. Suddenly, Raditz punched him in the Gut sending him into a Wall.

"I Know I'm Better!" he sneered looking over to the other Saiyajins. "Now Get Lost Before I Decide to Kill you all!" his voice sounded So Serious he was never like this in front of Daimond.

Diamond Gasped as she watched Raditz punch one of the young saiyan men. She feared a fight would break out and didn't want that to happen unless it was with Tiffany, so she could rip the girls hair out.

Diamond stood up, just incase she had to hold Raditz back from killing anyone. She knew he didn't want to lose the Status he got just due to a fight with a few dumb kids.

The other girl, sitting next to Raditz smiled and stood up, then she placed her hand on his shoulder and slid it down his arm. "Nice work. I'll see you later." she said winking at Raditz and began to walk away with a few of the lower class Saiyans.

Diamond glared at her, for she was gorgeous, and had a very sexy figure. Diamond looked down at her body, not seeing much of anything, not even that much breast on her chest. She moaned silently in frustration at this girl as she walked off, then she looked back at Raditz.

Raditz Sighed as Daimond held him back, Seeing some Saiyajins Walk away in fear and the others walk with the female that seemed to be flirting with him, he blushed slightly as she traced his arm before leaving, he raised his eyebrow and Looked to Daimond. "Sorry about that." He smiled slightly as he looked away feeling kind of odd now.

Raditz looked diamond in the eyes. "Hey...How bout I walk you home...or do you have anything else planned for tonight?" he asked raising his eyebrow smiling a little.

Diamond nodded and looked up at Raditz. "Yes, I am meeting with a few friends" she smiled and nodded as she rubbed her torso where she had been wounded. She began to walk from the table. She still couldn't help but ponder about the Female saiyan and the way she touched Raditz. It filled her with rage, and she knew if she ever saw her again, that it would be that girl's last day to live.

Diamond ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Raditz.

"I'll see you later then." He said beginning to walk in the other direction.

She nodded and waved, and left herself.

After eating with Vegeta, Raditz laid in the grass and closed his eyes at a park near his home. The breeze on planet Vegeta had become colder, but it felt nice against his chiseled muscles. He heard a few footsteps coming his way, though he didn't open his eyes. "Hello Father." Raditz said so calmly.

"Figured I'd check on you, you brat." Bardock crossed his arms and looked down at Raditz.

"Why? You never cared before." He sat up and looked at his father, it seemed as if he was almost looking in a mirror.

"Well, your naggy ass mother told me you have been seeming down lately." Bardock walked over to his son and sat beside him as the wind blew through the blue grass. "Elites have nothing to be depressed about."

Raditz took in a deep sigh and looked away from his dad. He didn't like to share his feelings with anyone, and he was ashamed he was letting is slip through, so much that his mother had noticed. "There's this girl" He started out.

"Ohhh." Said Bardock, then he laughed. "You finally found someone, that's my boy! I was afraid you were a late bloomer, since most saiyans are mates by sixteen." He patted Raditz's back.

"Father stop! It's not that." Raditz leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. His fingers gripped his hair lightly.

"Is there—Issues with your—" Bardock looked at him with shock.

"No dad I'm not gay! Raditz hit the ground then looked up into the sky. "She's a low class."

"Oh…thank god" He took in a big sigh of relief that his son was not swinging the other direction. Bardock wasn't sure what to say. It had been offal hard for him and Raditz's mother to keep it a secret. He would never wish it upon his son. "Find someone else."

"DAD!" Raditz yelled. "No!"

"If you're smart, you will. It's not easy keeping it a secret, it makes love very hard. Go get some girl from your class and mate with her. Take my Advice and stay away from this girl." Bardock stood up. He felt bad being harsh on his son, but he knew he had to be.

Raditz shook his head and looked away from his father. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone. He didn't even like girls until a few months ago. No matter what, Diamond had been his best friend since they were kids.

"Love ya, I'll be home next week." Bardock said as he flew off into the sky.

He watched his dad fly off. Raditz stood up; in the corner of his eye there she was, just to see who he was looking for, Diamond. He saw her in a distance, for she was one of the few girls who wore hot pink and neon yellow.

Raditz began to walk towards her, she saw him, for she stood with a group of girls. She smiled and waved to him, then tilted her head in confusion, for his smile wasn't as large back.

She dismissed herself from her saiyan girlfriends and walked over to Raditz. His eyes met with hers, making him feel like Jell-O. He wanted to fall apart every time he glared into her eyes.

Only an inch away he could smell her sweet sent. He gave a half Saiyajin grin.

"Everything alright?" Diamond asked as she reached for his shoulder.

His heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, I'm fine." He nodded slowly.

"I worry about you." She brought her hand up to the side of his neck. It wasn't the first time she had done it, but this time gave him shivers down his back.

Raditz looked to Daimond, and to be honest he kind of felt relieved to see her, he smiled a little "Come on now Daimond, you Should know no one really worries about me, Not even my own father." Raditz looked away with another Sigh, it was clear the only reason Raditz was pushing himself so much was to be Acknowledged. "Why you are…why here you…ugh why are you here?" Raditz pouted looking away. "Even Mid Talk I always seem to Screw up. "He thought to himself. He looked to Daimond. "As I was saying, what are you doing out so late Daimond?" he looked down to Diamonds eyes, he had been Diamonds friend since he was just a Small Infant, she was pretty much the only friend he bothered to make.

Diamond removed her hand and rolled her eyes at him when he told her not to worry. "I was out with some girls, to try and cheer myself up. I guess we were having so much fun, it ran late"

"I wanted to talk to you anyways.....about..something." Raditz blushed and looked into the sky. A group full of girls walked by waving to Raditz. He smiled a bit and waved to them.

"You're quite the popular guy since you joined Vegeta's Group." She smiled and playfully hit his shoulder. She feared his popularity. They had been together forever, and now that he was well known, she feared he'd leave her and find some new friends.

Raditz looked back to Diamond and smirked. "Are you…..Jealous?"

She felt a tad embarrassed as he asked her if she was jealous. She looked back, his eyes, dark, deep and beautiful. She then looked away. "No I wasn't Jealous. Why would I be?" she then looked back into his eyes.

Raditz Smirked as She Punched his Shoulder slightly; he gently nudged her back and laughed a little. "I Dunno its just...I always Kind of figured that look in your eyes meant that." he crossed his arms behind his head and grinned Wickedly. ."Nah cause I always thought you had a certain hidden love for me." he stuck his tongue out towards Daimond teasing her. He kept his Grin as he knew Daimond would end up refusing her love for Raditz or she would say something like that back at him. Raditz laughed a little more to intimidate her. "I know I've realized I'm pretty Popular now a Days...its Kind of...Odd I Went From Useless brat to Popular Low Class Kid." he raised his eyebrow looking up to the sky.

Diamond laughed. "Who says you're still not a brat?" She joked and smiled looking up at him.

Raditz Smirked as She Had Assumed he could still be the same Brat, he laughed, as he knew she was joking around

She loved staring at his chizzled jaw, and his masculine body that was developing from boy to man. She blushed and looked down at her boots as he mentioned her secret love for him. She wanted scream it badly, but she knew not too. "And what if I did secretly love you, what would you do about it?" her eyes went from her pink boots to his eyes as she felt nervous to his response.

She couldn't help but think about that beautiful saiyan girl who went up to Raditz and touched him like it was nothing, like she was so confident in herself. She worried she'd lose someone like that to Raditz.

Looked down at her once more, then as he heard her ask what he would do about her loving him, he blushed gently looking away scratching the back of his head. "I...Dunno..I'd Be Kind of Proud...to be honest...I'd Have to Return Love. "He didn't know what the hell Love was to be honest but he did really care for Daimond

" I would do anything for you." He said as his face became serious.

Diamond, quite a bit shorter then Raditz, didn't stop staring into his eyes. She wanted to kiss this little boy she once knew so badly, she was about to jump out of her skin.

Raditz looked to Diamond's eyes and smiled gently blushing, he winked. "Not As if You'd ever love me though...Your to tough for love." he laughed, after all he kind of thought Daimond was the Toughest Young Low class Saiyan Girl, No matter even if she failed a Mission like She Did, Raditz Had Shear Confidence in Daimond

Diamond laughed for she knew she was not too tough for love. If anything she was venerable and too emotional for the Saiyan race. Wither she had to teach Raditz to love or not, was a chance she was willing to take.

Diamond reached for his hand and pulled herself closer to him, only slightly from his face.

Raditz smiled hearing her laugh, hearing her laugh always made him happy.

Raditz Blushed greatly as he looked into Diamond's eyes, Being so Close she had pressed her lips against Raditz's Own, he couldn't help but wince and blush heavier, he then calmed himself and closed his eyes leaning into the Kiss holding Diamonds hand, His Saiyajin Tail Wrapping Tightly around his waist as he felt this was an Exciting moment for him.

"Raditz?" A deep voice said. Raditz quickly pushed her away from him, so hard she fell to the ground.

"OUCH!" she yelled at Raditz, a tad mad he broke the kiss.

Raditz looked over to see Vegeta. Embarrassed as all hell, he scratched his head. "Heyyy Vegeta!"

"I thought I told you, you couldn't be seen with this low life." Vegeta snickered.

Diamond stood up and glared at Vegeta.

"Umm.." Raditz walked over to diamond to help her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'll see you later?" there was uncertainty in his voice.

" Uh huh." Diamond said as she gave Vegeta one more nasty look. She shot up into the air and flew off into the sky.


	3. Chapter Three Reunited

Chapter 3: Reunited

Diamond didn't make eye contact with Raditz the whole day during classes. He tried everything he could to get her attention somehow. Throwing balled up notebook paper at her, or erasers, but she blantly ignored him. He began to worry if kissing her was the worst thing he could do, or maybe that he was a bad kisser in general. So he laid his head on the cold desk and pouted. He was dying for the bell to ring, so he could chase after her, and finally it did. She left quickly, quicker then usual. She exited the school and walked down the streets of Planet Vegeta. Raditz chased after her, pushing through everyone, trying to get to her as fast as he could. For a low class saiyan she sure walked fast.

"Diamond, DIAMOND!" he screamed, but she ignored him. Finally he got to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to Face him. "Diamond!" His face looked almost sad when she turned around to face him.

"WHAT!" she said with rage. Raditz felt a bit of shock come over his body, widening his eyes, for he had never seen her get so angry in his life, nor had he ever been that intimidated by a women.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He stared into her eyes that were such a rare color.

"Why didn't you defend me in front of Vegeta last night?" she stared at him angrily, waiting for his answer, and she was hoping for a good one.

"I uh—it's just --- Diamond." He took a big deep sigh, not knowing how to answer her, so he looked away, running his fingers through his thick long hair.

"Hmm? You were Ashamed?!" she raised her voice to him. She answered for him and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"No, Diamond no that's not it, it's just----" He looked back at her and placed his hand on the side of her small arm.

"It's just you cannot be seen with a low class solider, and if you were to stand up to Prince Vegeta you could lose your position as an elite, is that right?" She interrupted him.

Raditz sighed, because it was true, slowly he removed his hand from her arm. He knew that was why he didn't stand up for her.

"I'm sorry, being so elite means more to you then I do." Her voice got quiet. He could tell she was hurt, that was the last thing he wanted to do to her, but he was so worried about his appearance to everyone, mostly his crew.  
"Diamond---it's not that I don't want too, it's just---" he tried to reach for her hip, but she took a step back.  
Diamond shook her head. "Go date your own kind Raditz." She turned around and walked down the street.  
Her words pierced his heart. He was certain is suddenly stopped for a slight moment as well. Raditz just stood in his spot, watching her disappear into the crowed.

"Raditz!" said a familiar voice. Raditz turned around to see Vegeta standing with a very spunky saiyan girl with her arm wrapped around his waist. Her hair crazy and wild, her make-up heavy, her spandex orange and a tad shorter then Vegeta, which was hard to find. "We're going out to Celebrate because of our awesome mission coming up in a few days, come with, it will be fun." Said Vegeta, who clearly was hinting at drinking some alcohol. "You can bring a lady, I got mine" he smirked at Raditz.

Raditz turned around to see if he could maybe see diamond still walking. He couldn't.

Raditz looked to his side to see a group of saiyan elite girls. All he could do is replay those words in his head "Date your own kind" Not just from her, but her father as well. He saw the very flirty saiyan girl, with her purple spandex and curly hair. "I think, I'll bring Tiffany" Said Raditz to Vegeta. So he went over to the saiyan girls to invite her along.

Raditz and Tiffany were the biggest talk that week during classes. It wasn't long that Diamond got wind of it, and avoided eye contact with him and her completely. When Raditz would say "Hi" she wouldn't respond. He didn't event get a slight smile from her. Tiffany did everything she could to rub her relationship with Raditz in Diamonds face. She cuddled with Raditz at lunch, held his arm down the hallways and sat on his lap when she got the chance. Even though Raditz had this new beautiful girl, it didn't make him happy.

November …....December …..…January …….. February

Months went by without any contact with Diamond. Everyday Renee could see it on his face, how unhappy Raditz was with this new girlfriend.

"If you dislike her so much, dump her" Said Renee as she watched her son fall onto the couch like a potato inside their elite apartment.

"Mom, do you think I could fake my death on the next mission, and never have to worry about girls again?" he asked her in almost a whiney voice like a child, putting a pillow over his face.

"Don't you dare do that to me Raditz, I need you!" she said with a harsh tone as she brought him some tea.

"I know." he said as he sat up to drink it. "It's just---"

"You want Diamond----?" she asked, he nodded. "Being in love with a low class is not that bad. The low class are generally alright with you sneaking in to be with someone you love, it's the elites you have to worry about." She took a sip of her tea. "I don't know what your thick headed father told you, but, if it's something you want to do, you'll make it work. I did."

His mothers words circled in his head till the next morning. He leaned against the wall with Vegeta and the rest of the elite men, where they were so admired by everyone, every saiyan wanted to be one of them. Raditz saw Diamond walk by, he tried to make eye contact with her and gave a smile, but she ignored him once again and went on her way.

Tiffany glared in anger. "4 months and he still hasn't wanted to even kiss me!" She complained to the other girls. She reached into her bag, putting on lip paint, dark, red and heavy. "Today is the day" she said smiling in her mirror, then closed it, putting it back into her bag. She walked towards Raditz, who saw her approaching him. He had a confused look on his face, wondering what she needed, and why she had such a demanding look on her face.

She quickly grabbed his shoulders and went in to kiss him. Raditz turned his face and pushed her gently off of him.

"What the hell Raditz, this is getting Ridiculous!" She yelled, making a scene in the hallway.

"Not now Tiffany" Raditz said quietly, trying to ignore her presence and talk to the other men.

"Then when Raditz? You've kissed that low life, why cant you kiss me?!" She screamed. The hallway went quiet. All eyes were on the two of them. You could hear Vegeta laughing under breath about the situation, covering his mouth so it wasn't as obvious.

Raditz clenched his fist in anger. "Listen Tiffany, we're done." He yelled, clenching his fists. "She might be a low life, but at least she isn't a slut." Raditz turned his back to her then began walking down the hall.  
"I'm not a slut!" She screamed at him.

Raditz had a serious look on his face, and just looked straight, not making eye contact with anyone. Everyone stared at him until he walked into the classroom.

Raditz could see his breath outside as he stood out his front door. He was stupid when it came to this time of year, he never bundled up, unlike everyone else who wore coats and scarves. He walked into his apartment, his mother clearly already asleep. Raditz changed into his warm pajamas and plopped onto his belly, into his bed.

He couldn't sleep later that night. All he could think about was today and how bad it had made him feel. Getting up out of bed, he put on some clothes, then hopped out of his window, then began to fly toward Diamond's loft.

When he arrived, He grabbed a few rocks and began to throw them at her sliding doors.  
Diamond heard it. But ignored the sound.

Raditz did it again.

In frustration, Diamond got out of bed and opened the sliding glass doors. "Raditz! It's three in the Damn morning, go home!" Diamond yelled in a whisper.

Raditz landed on her Balcony as she came out in a black gown and closed the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for---"

"For not defending me in front of Vegeta, Lying to me about liking Tiffany, yeah thanks Raditz, thanks." She turned around and went to go back inside. Raditz quickly grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go."

Diamond took in a deep sigh. "We cannot sneak around, it won't work." It hurt her to say this. Unfortunately, if she mated with an elite the elite would get demoted.

"It wasn't a lie Diamond. I really didn't like her." He said releasing his hand from her arm.

"So What's was with the kiss?" Raditz asked.

Diamond turned to him. "I--I don't know--should I have not?" she questioned if she made a mistake kissing him four months ago. She knew men weren't affectionate, but them being saiyans made them feel love even less. It was obvious that was a Kind tender Moment, Not a thing most saiyans did.

Her tail wrapped around her waist, for she was very unsure of herself. She held herself close, the weather made her cold. She began to wonder if what she did wasn't right. "I'm sorry." She felt like an Idiot, first being harmed in battle, then this. All these negative thoughts went through her mind like crazy.

Raditz raised his eyebrow as he noticed Diamond turning away thinking it must have been a bad thing that she had kissed him, He Smirked and pulled her side so she could be close to him. "Come on don't think like that. What makes you think you shouldn't have, and what makes you sorry?" He grinned devilishly and winked, his Tail swaying back and forth for he enjoyed the kiss.

Diamond laughed and shook her head as she looked up at Raditz. She missed his grasp, the strength of his arms embracing her.

Without warning he placed his hands around her face, pushing his lips to hers and began kissing her gently, he blushed himself of course, he couldn't believe he was actually kissing her like this, along with him making the first move made the kiss a tad awkward. At first gentle kiss turning into a deeper kiss. He lowered his hands to around her hips.

She felt flustered from the kiss, but couldn't stop moving her lips with his. Gently she pulled away. Her nose touching his as she looked into his eyes. "What about Tiffany?" Diamond asked in a whisper, feeling his warm breath against her face.

"She's gone" He smiled in relief while placing his hand on her shoulder and slowly moving her strap off past her arm. He had been miserable without Diamond for months. Finally, he felt right again.  
She jumped into Raditz's arms, kissing him wildly. He tried using his one arm to hold her up, and his other free arm to feel for the door handle. Finally he found it, considering it was hard to do with a girl wrapped around him.

He brought her inside and threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her body with a rush he had never felt before, an experience he had never experienced. He has never laid in bed with anyone female before, and he loved the excitement. She looked beautiful below him, with her rare eyes and messy dark hair. He stared at her for a moment.

Diamond gave a slight flirtatious giggle as their lips met once again, and slowly her gown came off her body.


	4. Chapter Four The Ending

Raditz's eyes slowly opened as he could see the sun peering through the window. He felt so warm being under a bunch of blankets during this cold time of year. The fact Diamond was laying right on him helped him stay warm as well, made him feel warm inside. He looked over at her, asleep on his hard chilzled chest. He laid his head back and smiled, for he had never felt this good in his life.

Looking over to her clock, he had one hour until he had to be at the docking station for yet another mission.

He looked back over at Diamond, who's hair was messy, hiding her face and falling over his chest. He gently pushed the hair out of her face, then stroked her cheek with his thumb. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Slowly he pushed her off his body. Her eyes opened for a second, she smiled, then fell back to sleep.

He got out of bed, putting on his armor and his boots. He stretched for a moment, then leaned over the bed and shook her gently. "Diamond, I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow" He whispered gently.

Diamond opened her eyes and rolled from her side onto her back, making eye contact with him. She gave him a small tired smile and stretched slightly "Be safe" she softly said back. "I love you."

He kissed her one last time on the lips and stroked her hair. "I love you too."

Raditz stood back up and walked toward her balcony. Her had never felt pain in his heart like he did right now. Having to leave her, even for a minute, made him feel like dying.

He opened up her doors, then flew off into the air.

With confidence, Raditz walked onto the docking station, he saw his father and went to give him a large smile, but as he got closer he noticed his dad had been injured. It wasn't just a slight injury; he looked as if a thousand blades cut open his skin.

"Father!" he screamed as he went up to Bardock, who's body was covered in blood. "What—what happened!"

"Didoria ambushed me in my crew. Frieza is coming, you need to leave this planet. He will kill us all" Bardock coughed up some blood and collapsed to his knees.

"Dad, he is coming? What?" Raditz tried to help his father stand up.

"Coming to kill all the Saiyans, he will destroy planet Vegeta. I saw it in a vision to the future." Bardock hardly spoke loudly, with such a weak voice.

Raditz was sure his father was crazy, talking about seeing the future. It sounds like something Frieza would do, but his dad was clearly delusional from injury.

"Raditz, the Prince is waiting for you." Said a blue alien man who looked like he was some servant of Vegeta's.

"Dad, we need to get Mom, and Diamond out of here then." Raditz looked to his side, seeing a group of doctors rushing towards the two of them to help Bardock.

"I'll save your mother, and Diamond, Kakorate has left, just go Raditz. Get out of here while you can."

Raditz nodded to his father who was lead by the group of doctors to the rejuvenation tank in the center of the docking station, where all hurt soldiers were taken.

Raditz hurried for he knew Vegeta was waiting for him. He stepped beside his pod where he saw Nappa and Vegeta standing there. He nodded to his fellow mates and sat inside. Raditz could hear the sound of the pod closing and the air pressure that was released as the door shut.

He was then shot off into space, to the next planet of Frieza's Choice.

Diamond slowly crawled from her bed. Beside her, there laid Raditz scouter on the end table. She quickly grabbed it and looked at her clock. She knew Raditz had forgotten it, and wasn't sure if she could make it in time to the docking station. But when she did arrive there, she heard a man's screams. Familiar screams from someone. That's when she saw Bardock, completely naked running towards her as he fought off all medical help possible. She was sure he had just escaped from the rejuvenation tank.

Diamond couldn't help but laugh a bit at the silly saiyan, she assumed this was his typical behavior after every battle they tried to help him from.

"Bardock what are you doing?" Diamond laughed slightly.

"Renee! Diamond save Renee!" He screamed to Diamond. Diamond stopped laughing, and knew Bardock had become serious.

"What? What is it--?" her voice had changed, for she had now become more concerned, still holding Raditz scouter.

"Frieza, he is coming to kill us all, he wants us all dead! Get Renee off this planet, Raditz already has left, Please Diamond---" Bardock screamed, limping to her from down the hallway.

"Bardock, you're crazy. You have lost too much blood, Frieza wont kill us. Come on let's get you back—"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Bardock screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She looked into his dark eyes, she could tell this wasn't a joke. That Frieza was really coming to kill them. "Get Renee, tell her what is going on, and leave, leave this planet, got it!" Bardock stared her down intently.

"Yes." She nodded to him. He looked up from her and stared into the sky, seeing Frieza's ship. Diamond looked up as well.

Bardock, shot up into the air, bare nude, up to the spaceship to Fight his last battle.

Diamond knew what she had to do, and began to run towards Raditz home to save the mother of the man she loves.

Raditz stared out the purple tinted window of his saiyan space pod. There he saw Frieza's ship in the atmosphere of planet Vegeta.

Raditz clenched his teeth and looked at his controls in the ship. "Sorry guys, but I have to save Diamond." Raditz put in the coordinance to turn around to planet Vegeta. Before he could enter, he saw a flash of light before his eyes.

Planet Vegeta was gone.

Raditz followed a dark yellow road. There he could see the opening. But as he walked closer her saw a figure. She sqinted for a moment to make out what it was, but it didn't help. He waited till he got even closer. He took in a sudden gasp When he saw her smile. There she stood, with her pink spandex, her bright yellow armor and her long straight hair. All these years she had been waiting for him, waiting for Raditz at the Gates of hell.


	5. Chapter Five The Gates of Hell

It was 25 years later for Raditz. There he laid on his back, staring up into the earths sun. He looked to his side to see his dead brother, a hole in his chest. He looked to his other side to see a very satisfied Namek with one arm, standing over Kakorats son. Then looked down at his chest and saw the same hole his brother had. He bleed profusely from his armor. His head had become dizzy so he laid it back into the grass. He could hear Nappa talking into his scouter, calling Raditz's name. He tried to move his lips and respond but couldn't. Slowly, Raditz died on earth.

A flash of light came before his eyes as he was present to King Yama. Raditz was told to follow the dark yellow road to hell, and so he stared his journey to the hot world full of flames, where he would spend the rest of his life.

Raditz followed a dark yellow road. There he could see the opening. But as he walked closer her saw a figure. He squinted for a moment to make out what it was, but it didn't help. He waited till he got even closer. He took in a sudden gasp when he saw her smile. There she stood, with her pink spandex, her bright yellow armor and her long straight hair.

All these years she had been waiting for him, waiting for Raditz at the Gates of hell.


End file.
